1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pre-editing assembly systems, and, in particular, to a viewing system for use with motion picture film utilizing a video signal, audio signal and time code to assist in view and locating desired motion picture film footage.
2. Background of the Invention
When filming a movie, literally thousands of feet of expensive motion picture film is shot or exposed during the shooting process in scenes where actors portray their various characters and situations. While motion picture film is itself expensive, it is even more expensive to develop all of the film shot. Additionally, it takes a long period of time for the developed negatives to be available as "rushes" for review by the director. Thus, while thousands of feet of film are shot, only a small portion of the total film is actually available for viewing before a shooting schedule forces the director to move to other scenes, hoping that some of the seen or unseen film will be acceptable and usable in the final editing process. In fact, due to the cost of developing motion picture film, in many instances not all of the exposed film is even developed, leaving a portion of the exposed film undeveloped and therefore never even seen by anyone. Hidden in this exposed but undeveloped film may be useful and perhaps even better "takes" than those finally chosen that are lost forever.
The present invention incorporates existing video, audio (monaural and stereo) and time code signals found on motion picture cameras and sound recorders with computer technology to provide a video previewing system that permits an editor, director or any interested individual to preview a video signal that was produced simultaneously with the motion picture film that is representative of scenes on the corresponding motion picture film. Thus, the instantaneously available and cheaper video signal may be previewed to determine which of the many thousands of feet of exposed motion picture film should be developed and which should not be developed. This invention results in a time and cost savings in the production of a movie, as well as allowing the viewing of more potential scenes and "takes" by the director and editing personnel than was before possible.